1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic recording medium mounted on an external storage of a computer such as a magnetic storage, a method of manufacturing the magnetic recording medium, and the magnetic storage using the magnetic recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
When realizing magnetic recording media exhibiting a high recording density and compatibility with a low-floating-height magnetic head, various compositions and structures have been proposed for a magnetic layer of the magnetic recording media, as well as various materials for a nonmagnetic undercoating layer and various materials for a nonmagnetic substrate. Although aluminum and glass are the main materials for the nonmagnetic substrate at present, a polymer resin substrate, a so-called plastic substrate, has been proposed recently for the nonmagnetic substrate.
To facilitate a lower-height floating of the magnetic head so that the high recording density realized in the magnetic recording media may be fully utilized, the magnetic recording media needs to be used reliably for a long time in various environments. The magnetic recording media is also applied in digital household appliances to be used reliably for a long time. The conditions, under which the magnetic recording media are expected to be useful, extend from very cold −40° C. to very hot and humid 80° C. and 80% of relative humidity. Some household appliance makers require that the magnetic recording media work normally for five years under conditions described above. It is necessary that the magnetic recording media for the household appliances be manufactured with low costs. Although the polymer resin substrate may be used for the substrate of the magnetic recording media, film inflation (a kind of layer parting) may occur in the magnetic recording media including the polymer resin substrate.
In view of the foregoing, according to an aspect of the present invention, a magnetic recording medium is provided, which obviates the problems described above. It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing the magnetic recording medium and the magnetic storage mounting the magnetic recording medium thereon.